witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 2/Spells
A list of Spells that Luna can use in Witch Spring 2. Overview Like previous game, there are 3 types of magic circles: Central, Booster, and Focus. There are also 5 types of Central Magic Circles, which determine the spell's element and strength: Common Offensive Magic, Flame, Thunder, Ice, and Healing. A spell's strength is determined by its Effectiveness (base power) + Magic Power Reflection (% of MAG added to Effectiveness). This can be further affected by Booster Magic Circles, the spell slot it is equipped in, equipment effects, and the time of day. All spells have an innate MP cost, which is affected by several factors: Booster Magic Circles, Focus Magic Circles, and the spell slot it's equipped in. Spells can be set through the Magic Circle Combination menu (the big book) at Luna's homes. In order to unlock the menu, you need to craft 3-Circle Flame Pillar Magic. Damage Formula The full damage formula is as follows: : (Power+Reflection×MAG)×Bonus×Slot×Bonus×of Day Bonus A spell's listed Offensiveness and Mana Usage already include bonuses from spell slot and Booster/Focus Magic Circles, but have not calculated bonuses from weapons or nighttime. * The yellow "(+''number'' Boosted)" next to Offensiveness is already added into the white number to the left. Subtract the bonus to find the Power value (Power+Reflection×MAG). Notes *The 3 spell slots have the following effects: **Primary Slot: Spell is 20% more effective **Secondary Slot: Spell is 10% more effective, uses 10% less MP **Sub Slot: Uses 20% less MP * Luna gets a 30% boost to spell effectiveness during nighttime. *It is possible to craft the same Central spell multiple times, but doing so has no effect. Booster and Focus magic, however, need to be crafted multiple times as each slot is counted separately. Common Offensive Magic Common Offensive Magic spells are non-elemental. There are only two spells of this type: one that Luna has at the start of the game, and another that can only be unlocked in post-game. Magic-Power Compression Magic Basic magic. Can be casted by focusing a small amount of Magic Power to a single spot, causing a small explosion after a few seconds. * Strength: 10 + MAG * Cost: 15 MP * Obtain: Start of game Ecarr Vertel A magic where you pour all your mind and physical energy. Its damage is going to be proportional to your HP, MP, and Magic Power. * Strength: HP + MP + MAG * Cost: All HP/MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe in Old Magic Encyclopedia 2, post-game only) ** Materials: Top-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Lightening Dragon's Horn ×3, Lavastein Stone ×3, Head of the Giant ×3 Flame Magic Flame magic inflicts Burn damage (damage-over-time) proportional to Luna's MAG. It grows stronger the more you continue to use Flame magic, increasing by 10% with each hit until you reach 50%. The effect lasts up to 9 turns, and decreases in effectiveness every couple of turns until it reaches 0. Burn can also be applied by Burning Heart and Tia Reese. They can also break the 50% Burn cap to reach 60% Burn. 3-Circle Flame Pillar Magic Basic Flame magic where pillars of flame are summoned to designated spot. * Strength: 25 + 120%×MAG * Cost: 20 MP * Obtain: Crafting ** Materials: Low-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Sulfur Powder ×3, Dried Leaf ×2 Note: Though you do not need to craft this spell, you will not unlock the Magic Circle Combination menu until you do, even if other spells are crafted. 4-Circle Flame Stone Magic Intermediate Flame magic where pillars of flame are summoned with rocks shooting up vertically. * Strength: 60 + 160%×MAG * Cost: 30 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe from Flame Magic Encyclopedia) ** Materials: Low-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Red Stone ×3, Sulfur Powder ×3 5-Circle Spot Explosion Magic High-level Flame Magic where explosion happens on 5 spots randomly. * Strength: 110 + 210%×MAG * Cost: 70 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe from Flame Magic Encyclopedia) ** Materials: High-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Sulfur Powder ×3, Magnestone ×1 6-Circle Flame Meteor Magic Powerful Flame magic where huge meteorites are summoned and fallen from sky. * Strength: 210 + 300%×MAG * Cost: 155 MP * Obtain: Crafting ** Materials: High-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Magnestone ×1, Lava Stone ×1 7-Circle Meteor Compression Magic Top-level flame magic where meteorites are gathered in one spot creating a huge explosion. * Strength: 300 + 400%×MAG * Cost: 250 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe from Old Magic Encyclopedia) ** Materials: Top-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Lavastein Stone ×1, Big Dark Magic Stone ×1 Thunder Magic Thunder magic has the most base power of the different types of magic, but consumes the most MP in return. It leaves behind an electric field that lowers the target's physical and magical defense. Stage 3 Lightening Magic Thunder magic where a strong lightening falls on a designated spot. * Strength: 80 + 160%×MAG * Cost: 45 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe from Thunder Magic Encyclopedia) ** Materials: 1 Low-Grade Stone Slab, 2 Electric Stone Stage 4 Lightening Rain Magic An intermediate level offensive magic circle that pours a large amount of lightening to the ground. * Strength: 120 + 180%×MAG * Cost: 70 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe from Thunder Magic Encyclopedia) ** Materials: Low-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Electric Stone ×3, Blue Pearl ×2 Stage 5 Thunder Ball Magic A thunder magic that gathers electric energy generated at 5 different points to a single point, afflicting a big damage to the enemy. * Strength: 200 + 300%×MAG * Cost: 125 MP * Obtain: Crafting ** Materials: High-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Electric Stone ×3, Blitz's Egg Sac ×2 Stage 6 Mega Lightening Magic A high-level magic that drops a huge lightening, afflicting a big damage to the enemy. * Strength: 200 + 330%×MAG * Cost: 200 MP * Obtain: Crafting ** Materials: Top-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Enhanced Electric Stone ×1, Big Dark Magic Stone ×1 Stage 7 Lightening Magic Top-level electric magic cast to a wide area. * Strength: 325 + 450%×MAG * Cost: 320 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe from Old Magic Encyclopedia) ** Materials: Top-Grade Stone Slab ×2, Lightening Dragon's Horn ×1, Enhanced Electric Stone ×1 Ice Magic Ice magic deals the least amount of damage of the different types of magic, but it also uses the least amount of MP and slows down the enemy by freezing them. The amount that they are slowed down by increases as you use more Ice magic on them, until it reaches 60%. The Freeze effect can also be inflicted by Ice Hammer from the third hit on, and has a 70% effectiveness cap. 3-Pillar Ice Magic Basic ice magic where sharp ice pillar made of ice shards are summoned. * Strength: 20 + 110%×MAG * Cost: 12 MP * Obtain: Event 4-Pillar Ice Prison Magic An ice magic where 4 pillars made out of ice is summoned. * Strength: 50 + 140%×MAG * Cost: 25 MP * Obtain: Crafting ** Materials: Low-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Cold Stone ×2, Lucid Ice ×2 5-Pillar Ice Shard Rain Magic A high-level ice magic where it rains ice shards towards the enemy. * Strength: 120 + 200%×MAG * Cost: 70 MP * Obtain: Crafting ** Materials: High-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Schwitz's Arm ×1, Lucid Ice ×3 6-Pillar Mega-Ice Thorn Magic An advanced-level ice magic which summons huge ice thorn. * Strength: 160 + 280%×MAG * Cost: 110 MP * Obtain: Crafting ** Materials: Top-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Schwitz's Arm ×3, Frozen Dark Magic Stone ×1 7-Pillar Mega-Iceberg Magic A top-level ice magic which summons multiple icebergs. * Strength: 250 + 350%×MAG * Cost: 175 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe from Old Magic Encyclopedia) ** Materials: Top-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Head of the Giant ×1, Big Dark Magic Stone ×1 Healing Magic As its name suggests, Healing spells will heal Luna. Healing Magic Healing magic circle with which you can get HP restored in exchange for MP. * Strength: 60 + 20%×MAG * Cost: 15 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe automatically acquired) ** Materials: Low-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Kreytes Leaf ×1 Advanced Healing Magic Top-level healing magic circle with which you can get HP restored in exchange for MP. * Strength: 255 + 50%×MAG * Cost: 55 MP * Obtain: Crafting (recipe from Healing Magic Encyclopedia) ** Materials: High-Grade Stone Slab ×1, 1 Klarates Leaf ×1 Booster Magic Circles Booster Magic Circles increase the strength of spells in exchange for an increased MP cost. Low-Level Booster Magic * Effect: Boosts spell power by 10% and increases MP cost by 5% * Obtain: Crafting (recipe automatically acquired) ** Materials: Low-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Red Stone ×2 Intermediate Booster Magic * Effect: Boosts spell power by 25% and increases MP cost by 20%. * Obtain: Crafting ** Materials: 1 High-Grade Stone Slab, 1 Dark Magic Stone Advanced Booster Magic *'Effect:' Boosts spell power by 65% and increases MP cost by 50%. *'Obtain:' Crafting *'Materials:' Top-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Big Dark Magic Stone ×1 Focus Magic Circles Focus Magic Circles reduce the amount of MP consumed by a spell. Low-Level Focus Magic *'Effect:' 10% reduction to MP cost. *'Obtain:' Crafting **'Materials:' Low-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Blue Pearl ×2 Intermediate Focus Magic *'Effect:' 15% reduction to MP cost. *'Obtain:' Crafting **'Materials:' High-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Blue Pearl ×5 Advanced Focus Magic *'Effect:' 40% reduction to MP cost. *'Obtain:' Crafting **'Materials:' Top-Grade Stone Slab ×1, Blue Pearl ×7 Category:WS2 Guides